I Want to Tell You
by GoldenEyes86
Summary: Inu-Yasha wakes up to Kagome's sent. She got scared and slept under his tree. At night, he has a strange dream. He wakes up to find that Kagome had been kidnapped by Naraku! When he finds her, she is almost dead... (Inu/Kag, Mir/San) R/R please! ^_^
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  You know what?!  I _wish _I owned Inu-Yasha…  but the sad truth is _::sniff::_ I don't!  ^O^

A/N:  Hey!  This is my first story and I'm so happy I got to post it!  ^_^  I hope you will review, that would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  ^-^;;  Read on, my friend!

It All Began…

Inu-Yasha woke up from his sleep as a familiar sent filled his sensitive nose.  _'Kagome…' _The teenager walked silently up to the supposedly sleeping hanyo.  

"Inu-Yasha, are you awake?"  

"Feh, I am now."  

"Sorry, but I had a bad dream."

"So?  What do you want me to do?"

She looked down.  "Well, I was going to sleep under the tree if you don't mind."  He looked away with the usual scowl.  "Do what you want, I don't care."  He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but his senses told him something was wrong…

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

Dream sequence: Inu-Yasha

_"Ku ku ku ku, you are to late."_

_"Naraku!  Where did you take Kagome?!"_

_"Your precious human is with me.  I will use her to make you suffer."  _The dream Naraku smirked at Inu-Yasha.  _"I will quite enjoy it, Inu-Yasha."  _Naraku disappeared.  Off in the distance, Inu-Yasha could make out a figure… _"Kagome!"_

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

"NOOO!"

Inu-Yasha yelled out as he awoke.  He was breathing hard and searching for Kagome's sent.  _'Where is she?"  _As he sniffed the air, the answer came to him.  "Naraku…" Without hesitation he ran into the forest, following the sent of his old enemy.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

A/N:  Yey!  My first chapter!  Review please!  If you don't like it, be nice?  I'm… uh… actually I don't care, but I like positive notes WAY more!  Okay, this chapter is really, really short, but that's because it's a "prologue".  The chapters are around 950-1000 words, so don't pull _my_ hair out!  _(Put those tomatoes down!  I'm allergic…)_


	2. Kagome's Last Words

Disclaimer:  Gee, I wonder… Duhhh, NO!

A/N: Whaaa!  Only one person has reviewed!  (to you who did, you rock!!!) L  Is my story _that_ bad?  If it is, then review and tell me!  Well, with that said, on with the story (that no one reviewed  _::sniff sniff:: )  _

Chapter 1 

"Kagome!  KAGOME!!!"  Inu-Yasha screamed as he desperately looked for her.  He could barley smell her, even with his sensitive nose.  "What da'…" Naraku's cloaked form appeared in front of him.  "What did you do to her you-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed a limp body lying in front of Naraku.  "Ka, Kagome?"  

Naraku smiled evilly at his reaction of seeing his woman dead.  "If you try to retrieve the girl, I will kill you.  You will die tonight, but only if you save her will she live.  Make your choice, time is running out, she is very weak Lord Inu-Yasha."  Inu-Yasha dropped the tetsiga and walked slowly up to the demon.  "Let…her…GO!!!"  He suddenly jumped towards Naraku.  "SANGONTESSU!"  As his deadly claws were about to hit, the cloak flowed to the ground, empty.  He stopped in front of Kagome's body and just stared.  _'Kagome?  Your…your dead?!'_  He gently picked her up and held her close to him.  "I have to get back!"  With that he ran through the forest at top speed, praying for Kagome, _his_ Kagome, to live.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"  Sango glanced out the door of Keada's hut with a worried look on her face.  "They're fine.  They've only been gone for about three hours.  There is no reason to worry, Sango."  The monk used her worry as a distraction as his all to well known hand crept up and…

"HENTI!!!"  Sango bashed his head _hard_ with her giant boomerang and he fell on the floor unconscious.  "You PERV!  Your despicable!"  Even as she said this she felt herself lightly blush.

All of the sudden, Inu-Yasha slammed the door open with something is his arms.  "Where's Keada-baba!  I need her now!"  "Inu-Yasha?  What are ye yelling about!"  Keada walked in from healing some sick villagers.  "Oh my heavens!  Inu-Yasha, what has happed to the Lady Kagome!"  Sango and Miroku suddenly noticed the thing he was carrying was…her body?  "What happened to Kagome?!  I want Kagome!"  Shippo was running around in circles, panicked.  "Hurry child, help me!"  "Hai."  Sango jumped up and rolled out a futon for Kagome.  "Put her here Inu-Yasha, I'll go get some hot water," She looked back to see Inu-Yasha sitting protectively over her, nuzzling her cheek a little.  Sango smiled to herself, then ran outside to the hot spring.

Keada came in with her strange mixture of herbs and spices in a clay bowl.  "Inu-Yasha, ye need to go outside.  We can't heal her with you sitting there."  He looked at Kagome one last time before going out with a sad, dazed look on his face.  Almost like he couldn't believe it.  "Brace yourself Inu-Yasha, it be hard to accept, but we may loose our Kagome."  He flinched at the thought of loosing her.  "She's to stubborn to die."  _'Please live, I can't live without you.'_

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

"Inu-Yasha, where's Inu-Yasha?"  Kagome had woken up.  "He's outside, now please, got some rest."  Sango tried to get her to relax, but she kept asking for Inu-Yasha and trying to go get him herself.  Kagome fell back on her futon hard, holding herself tight, sweating slightly.  "Oww, it hurts.  Make it stop!  **INU-YASHA!!!"  **She paused and started to cry, her voice softened.  "Please…"  There was no choice now but to get him and tell him the news:  Kagome was going to die tonight.  Sango got up and started to walk to Inu-Yahsa's tree.  _'He is NOT going to take this well.'_

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

_'Where is she?  Is she awake yet?  Will she be okay?  She'd better not die on me!'_  Inu-Yasha hadn't stopped panicking since he had walked out of the hut.  He didn't even hear Sango walk out.  "Inu-Yasha?"  That startled him enough to fall out of the tree.  "Oww!  What do you want bitch?!"  She rolled her eyes.  "Inu-Yasha, Kagome…Kagome is going to die.  We can't save her."  He looked as if he were in shock from the news.  "Na-nani?"  Sang o opened her mouth but was drowned out be a scream.  "INU-YASHA!!!"  Kagome yelled.  "Go to her!  She'll die faster if she keeps calling you like that!"  Sango yelled with tears in her eyes.  Inu-Yasha nodded and ran in to the yelling Kagome, all the time thinking:  _'My Kagome, is going to, to die…'  _

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

"Kagome, what is it?"  He tried to sound calm, even though he was shaking inside.  "Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, I…I'm going to die.  And then I'll never see your face again, I'll never touch you again…"  She started to cry, and Inu-Yasha was blinking back tears himself.  He walked up to her and held her in his arms.  

"I need you, you just, can't…can't leave me like this."

"Inu-Yasha, do you…still love Kikyo?"  She asked quietly, controlling her tears and growing paler and weaker.  The question surprised him.  "Kagome, I never did.  She was a relief from being rejected by both humans and demons.  That is the reason our trust was so easily broken."  She let go of him because she didn't have the strength to hold any longer.  "Inu-Yasha?"  He looked at her and saw her eyes get glossy.  

"What…"

"I wanted to tell you that…that…"  Suddenly leaned up and lightly kissed him.

"Arishito…" She leaned on him and closed her eyes never to open, again.

"**KAGOME!!!**"  He shook her limp body like he could wake her up.  She didn't even stir and her breathing had stopped.  Inu-Yasha just wouldn't let her go.  _'She's can't be gone!  No!  Not Kagome!  My Kagome…' _A few tears escaped and fell on her cheeks.  He nuzzled her head one more time then got up to tell the rest the she had, had died.  _'I can't say it…it can't be true.'  _As he walked he felt his sword, the tetsiga, rub against his leg.  _'The tensega…I can save Kagome…'  _He picked her up and started into the next room to tell them his plan.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

Miroku was holding a hysterically crying Sango, trying to confert her and Kirara was asleep with Shippo, curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag, still sniffing.  Inu-Yasha took a deep breath.  "She died."  Sango gasped and, if possible, cried even harder.  Miroku looked at the ground sadly.  "Isn't there _anything_ we can do Inu-Yasha?"  He asked.  "I'm going to use the tensiga to save her…"

A/N:  Happy!  I got my first review!  Thank you thank you thank you!!!  For the rest of you who were too good to review my story…  _::looks at fans with knives::  _…do what you want!  Ah he he…  ^_^;;  Remember, I'll only post new chapters with a request on a review.  So review to your heart's content!


	3. Searching for Sesshomaru

Disclaimer:  You know, I really don't.  (If that's a surprise, you must be pretty dum.)  ^_^

A/N:  Helllllooo!!!!  I've gotten 8 reviews from some really beautiful people.  I love you all!!!  n_n  happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy!!!!!  A special thanks to Meme, my very first review!  Yey!  Well, here's a new chapter!  Fresh from Microsoft!!!  Be happy my minions!  Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!  Uuuh…read on please  _ _…

Chapter 2 

****

"I'm going to revive Kagome."

"But how…she's, she's dead."  Miroku seemed confused.  Sango looked up hopefully at Inu-Yasha.  "Can you really do that?"  Her eyes glittered out of joy.  "Tell us your plan Inu-Yasha."  Miroku was interested now.  As he started to walk out, he told them.  "I'm going to give the tetsiga to Sesshomaru, in return for the tensega."  They gasped.  "Inu-Yasha!  If you give the tetsiga to a killer like Sesshomaru, well, who knows what he will do!  Is this really a wise decision?"  Inu-Yasha looked over at them with sadness visible in his face.  

"It's the only way.  And if there is a way, I must take it.  I can't accept Kagome's death."  He turned back around.  "I'm going alone."  This time Sango stood up.  "Wait, shouldn't we go with you?  If Sesshomaru attacks with the tetsiga, you're done for!"  

He just kept walking, ignoring her.  "I don't want it to seem like an attack."  He started to run and disappeared into the night, hopefully to return with Kagome.  Sango wiped the last few tears from her face.  _'Please, please let him make it'_

_~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~_

Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could in the forest, looking for his older brother's sent.  _'Great!  The one time I want to run into Sesshomaru I can't find him!  And if I don't hurry, Kagome's soul will be bounded to Kikyo!'  _He sniffed the air again and smelled something familiar… _'Kikyo, no!  Not now!' He_ ran faster in hopes of losing her, but her soul-snatchers flew next to him.  Right in front of him in the path, she just seemed to appear.  "Inu-Yasha, the girl is dead.  My soul can come back to me, and I will truly live again."  

She walked closer in an attempt to embrace him, but he pushed her aside and tried to keep running.  

"Why do you not hold me?  Soon, my soul-snatchers find the girl's soul, and make me whole."  A slight evil grin crossed her delicate features.  "You hold her body, is it not an offering to me?"  Inu-Yasha grew tiered of Kikyo's little games.  "Kikyo, I'm going to revive her."  He looked at her, his eyes hard and stern.  She kept on her usual mask of no emotion.  "If you do that, I will continue to be a soulless shell.  Is that what you want for me?"  Inu-Yasha was impatient with her.  

"Kikyo!  Right now I couldn't care less if you died and went to Hell!  Kikyo, you know as well as I do that we never really loved each other.  A long time ago, you were pure and kind.  Now, you are a ghost in a body of mud, stealing the souls of dead girls to keep yourself alive.  Your DEAD!!!"  

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.  "Inu-Yasha, you promised you would die and come to Hell with me.  Is this girl so much more important that you will abandon me?  YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGET ME, INU-YASHA!!!"  "I might not be able to now, but little by little, Kagome is helping me trust again, and forget you."  He walked down the path as Kikyo stared at his with a death glare. 

 _'Inu-Yasha, you and that girl WILL die, if I die doing so.'  _Her soul-snatchers swirled around her and she flew into the air with them.  _'Some day.'_

_~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"  Jaken stumbled after the dog youki.  "Jaken, I sense Inu-Yasha, but his sent is also mixed with that of a human body.  Perhaps he had become a full youki again."  He whispered with the usual blank expression.  "But, why should we care if the worthless _Hanyo_ should be a full youki?"  Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.  "He's coming."  He stood patently in the bushes for his younger brother.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

After searching for hours, Inu-Yasha finally found Sesshomaru's sent…and it was getting closer.  "Sesshomaru!  Show yourself!"  The dog youki stepped gracefully out of the bushes, followed by his toed-like minion, Jaken.  But what really surprised Inu-Yasha, was the little girl that followed behind and clung to Sesshomaru's fur.  "Rin, step aside with Jaken.  She nodded and scurried off, looking curiously out at Inu-Yasha.  "Sesshomaru, I want to trade my tetsiga, in return for your tensega.

Sesshomaru didn't move, nor did he move towards getting out his sword.  He kept his mask of no emotion.  "Why do you wish to give me the tetsiga?  As well, before, when I first sensed you, you had the smell of a human body and blood."

"I need the tensega, if you want to trade, do it now!"  His anger immediately melted as he looked at the thing he was carrying.  In another second, Sesshomaru realized why;   _'His woman has been killed, and he wishes to use my sword to revive her.'  _Rin stood by the side, staring at Kagome's body.  Slowly, she stood and walked up to Inu-Yasha.  "Rin, go back to the side."  If Inu-Yasha didn't know better, he'd say there was a hint of worry in his voice.  The girl pulled on his arm to see Kagome better.  Sesshomaru was relieved he didn't hurt her, even though he didn't show it.  _'He is being kind to Rin, yet I am his enemy.  He really has grown weak.'  _"Inu-Yasha, I must wonder why you are willing to give your mighty sword for this human girl?"

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

A/N:  Hello all!  It's been two days and I've gotten no new reviews  _::hint hint::_!  I really loooove all reviews!!!  Even if they're bad (I'm a sucker for reviews!)!  Please stay tunes for chapter 3!  Remember, I only update when a review tells me to.  Review my minions, REVIEW!!!  


	4. Are you okay?

Disclaimer: I don't have to put these anymore! But I still don't own it.  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me for not updating, I've been on vacation and my aunt came here! ^o^;; I'm going to post a couple chapters at the same time to make up for it and check out my new fan fiction for Princess Mononoke "San Cries". It's a one shot. Okay, no more wasting time. Read on!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I must wonder, why are you willing to give up your mighty sword for this human?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up quickly and started to yell at his brother. "If you want to trade, do it now! I don't have time for this!" His grip tightened on Kagome and he through the Tetsiga onto the ground in front of Sesshomaru. "Take it you son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru's cold eyes narrowed as he pushed Rin aside gently.  
  
"I don't know why, but I seem to understand, little brother."  
  
Quickly, he unsheathed the Tensega, and sliced the air above the body of his brother's human.  
  
"Why is it we must be so alike."  
  
Rin jumped out of the bush she had been hiding in and followed close behind him as he walked away. She turned and waved at Inu-Yasha. 'She smiles so freely, like nothing is wrong.like Kagome.' With that he stood up and slowly felt Kagome stir and start to breath slowly. "Kagome?" She responded with a light moan and turned her head into his chest. 'She's asleep.' He wiped the hair out of her face and paused just to look at it. "You don't look like Kikyo, not at all." He walked back to Keada's hut in the village.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She felt Shippo's little body snoozing next to her. "He tried do hard to stay awake, don't wake him up, though." Sango sat next to her and felt her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" "I'm ." All of the memories flowed back to her, all of the emptiness and the loneliness of being dead.  
  
"I, I'm alive."  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha got Sesshomaru to use the Tensega to give your life back." Sango giggled.  
  
"What?" "It's just, ever since you got home, Inu-Yasha has been in the god tree, talking to himself and worrying. You should go see him; he was more worried about than anyone. He was planning on giving up the Tetsiga for you." Kagome smiled and stood up. "Okay, thank you!" Sango smiled as her friend ran out the door towards the tree. "Any time."  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
As Sango had said, Inu-Yasha was sitting in the tall branches of the tree brooding.  
  
"What's taking so long? She should be awake by now.what if she doesn't wake up?!" He seemed to distracted with his worse case scenarios to notice that Kagome was at the foot of the tree. "Hey!" Inu-Yasha fell out of the tree in shock. "Ow!" She sat and laughed to herself. "Kagome! Your awake!" He leaned down in front of her and felt her forehead and pulse. "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah.I don't remember everything that happened though."  
  
"So, do you remember stuff right before you died?"  
  
He was failing miserably at asking this like a normal question. His face was red and he leapt looking down, trying to hide it. "Uh, some of it.No, wait, yeah I remember, oh.that." Now she was red and trying to hide it. 'Best thing to do at a time like this is to change the subject.' "So, exactly how did you bring me back to life?"  
  
He told her the whole story, starting AFTER they left the cabin. "So why did you push Kikyo aside?" Inu-Yasha was more shocked by this then her standing at the foot of the tree, only this time he couldn't fall out. "Well, if I didn't find Sesshomaru soon, then your soul would be bonded to her.and, and, and then you could come back to life."  
  
"But if you had let me die, then you could have been her lover again."  
  
"God Kagome! How many times do I have to say it to get it through your head! I don't love Kikyo! I never did! I." 'Darn! I almost said it!'  
  
"So, you really do care more for me than you do Kikyo."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned even redder at this. "Well.uh, I guess.that is.uh, she's dead ya' know."  
  
"I'm glad." Kagome interrupted him. She stood up a little clumsily. "Here." He helped her up.  
  
"You know, I was serious." He still looked a little red. She walked in front of him and looked at him, looking as if she was about to cry. "You mean it?" He took a step back. 'This is really weird.' "Uh, well, yeah."  
  
She flashed a big smile and jumped forward to hug him, almost knocking him back. "Thank you so much!" He gave in and hugged her back.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
When they came home, Sango and Miroku were awake, ready to see Kagome alive again.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I'm so glad your safe!" He walked towards her. Sango quickly hit him on the head.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"Why Sango, if you felt so left out, you should have said something! I shall respect your wishes." He quickly grabbed her and then let his hand do the rest.  
  
"DIE YOU HENTAI!!!"  
  
Kagome just watched as the war started. "Inu-Yasha, have you ever noticed that when ever he does that, she blushes?"  
  
"So?"  
  
'He's so dense! Oh well, he tries.'  
  
The whole story was told, again, starting after leaving the cabin, to Sango and Miroku. Sango started to look a little shifty as Kagome told of how scared she was while she was dead.  
  
"What is it, Sango?" Kagome looked at her friend.  
  
"I'm just a little unconvertible."  
  
Miroku didn't miss this chance. "Oh Sango, perhaps we should bed now." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her to his room. As they passed her boomerang, she picked it up and hit him again.  
  
"It's not that you baka hentai! I, I just am wondering what it's like to be dead."  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.  
  
A/N: Hello, note: I didn't call you minions because I'm going to free you all because of my irresponsible updating. Also, I want to give all the minions special powers! Make up your own.to many reviewers to name um' all. I beg of you to forgive me and to review! If the next chapter isn't up already, it will be up tomorrow. Again: GOMEN NASAIIIIII!!! I WILL make up for it if it's the last thing I do! ^_^;;; 


	5. Sesshomaru's Weakness

A/N:  I have soooo many apologies to make!  Sorry!  GOMEN NASAIIIIIIII!!!!!!  Please forgive me!  I was at a fine arts camp with no computer!  Don't blame me!  I had this chapter written before I left, I just didn't have time to post it before I left.  No harm done?  Good!  ^_^ Well, I have two new stories up if you want to check them out, and I have aim now, so feel free to do so.  Identify yourself as a Fanfiction reader first or I won't answer k?  K!  thanx for you patience (or not killing me) read on!

Kikyo's Anger, Shot from an Arrow 

****

"Oh Sango…" Kagome hugged her friend tightly.  "It's about your family, isn't it."  Sango's eyes watered a little, and she nodded.  "You were saying how scary and lonely it was, and I worry for them.  Even though I know there is nothing I can do about it."  The tears went down her face without notice.  "I'm sorry, to tell the truth, you don't even know your dead, it's like sleeping.  There is no time, yet an eternity.  But when you wake up, you suddenly realize the emptiness that it was"  "_sniff…_Thanks."

**-------------------------------------**

"Lord Sesshomaru!  Why did you help that lowly hanyo?!"  Jaken scurried after his master, whom had not told the angle of his actions yet.  Jaken still could not believe that his mighty master had saved his hated brother's mate, without even taking the Tetsiga in the process.  _'There must be a reason for these actions!  My master, Lord Sesshomaru, would never…'  _

_"_Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted his thoughts.  "Y, yes me-lord?"  Keeping his usual blank face, he looked at his little slave.  "If I tell you, I shall have to kill you."  The little toad's eyes grew large as he scurried after in shock.  _'I should have listened to my mom and become a politic person…' _Sesshomaru didn't seem to be listening, he was staring at the bushes, were a White baboon had just appeared.  "Lord Sesshomaru!  It's Naraku!"  "Quiet, Jaken."  The toed like demon sunk into the background.  "Y-yes m'lord."  

Sesshomaru turned his attention again to Naraku.  "What is your business with me?"  Naraku's sinister smiles peeked its way to his face.  

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must wonder why you gave life back to the Hanyo's mate.  Did you feel pity for your younger brother?"  Rin moved closer to Sesshomaru.  "I believe this is none of your business, Naraku."  He turned away quickly, in an attempt to walk away, but stopped immediately why he heard little Rin's gasp.  

"Is this what softened you?  This human child?"  Naraku held Rin up by her neck, choking her.  "nng…."  "Release the girl, Naraku.  She is not of your concern."  Naraku's evil grin grew larger.  "Ahh, but she is of your concern…" He threw her against the time tree, knocking her out.  She didn't even scream.  "You think that that girl has softened me?  He he he, I don't think that's true Naraku.  I am not weak."  Naraku started to fade out.  "Well, then leave the girl and move on.  Instead of saving her."  Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he made his way towards the knocked out girl.  "He he he, well, I guess even the heartless Sesshomaru has a weakness."  With that he disappeared into the night, secretly watching

**-------------------------------------**

Night came fast as Kagome told about her experiences.  She looked around the little hut at all of her friends…her family.  Sango slept in the corner; Shippo and Kirara curled up near her.  Miroku was in the opposite corner…with a still red handprint on his face.  And outside was…Inu-Yasha…  'You know, the way I reacted was so…odd.  I was just overjoyed, because he cared for me more then that walking corpse.'  Trying to dismiss the thought, she did what she always did when she was unconvertible or scared:  went outside to "get some air"…  "Inu-Yasha?  Are you here?"  

"Feh…" She heard his trade noise, meaning he was awake.  "I know your awake, I need to…" Her sentence was cut short as Inu-Yasha jumped down and pulled her down under his arm.  "Quiet for a minute…" He sniffed the air; only he couldn't smell anything because of Kagome's beautiful scent filling the air around him.  Distracted, he closed him eyes and relaxed in her scent…  

_'Damn, I can't concentrate!' _

"Inu-Yasha, it's Sesshomaru!"  Kagome grabbed his arm.  "What does want with us?"  Sesshomaru hadn't bothered them in a while; it was almost like he didn't care about beating Inu-Yasha anymore.  "Brother, I wish to speak to you."  _'Since when was Sesshomaru so…polite to Inu-Yasha?'  _Kagome though.  Inu-Yasha apparently didn't care though and jumped out, ready to draw his sword.  

"What do you want?"  Suddenly, he smelt human blood in the air, mixed with a little of Naraku's sent.  Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.  "As much as I hate to ask my Hanyo brother for help, I require the assistance of your mate."  Both blushed at this, but tried to hide it.  Kagome walked out, not looking afraid.  "Why?  Does it have to do with Rin?"  A twinge of some sort of emotion showing anger, worry and self-pity showed on his usual blank face for a fraction of a second.  "Yes," He said, back to his emotionless mask, "Rin was hurt by Naraku, but she's not dead, so I can't help her with the Tensega."  He reached behind him and pulled her out of a protective bush.  "I'll be back for her in 7 days, if she is dead, you all shall pay with your lives.  Farewell."  Kagome sweat dropped.  "He never changes, does he."

**-------------------------------------**

"Since when does Sesshomaru ask for favors?"  Sango watched as Kagome nursed the still sleeping child.  "I think he needs her, he's gotten to the point where he wants someone to protect, and she touched him."  Sango understood what she was saying; it was kind of the same with Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  "He must love her very much."

"Really?  She seems like she would be rather young for him."  Miroku thought out loud, only to be hit by both Kagome and Sango.  "Not like that you pervert!"  Sango yelled at him.  "Like a daughter or something, weren't you listening at all?!"  Not wanting to say no, he just kept quiet…or maybe he was just unconscious….

**-------------------------------------**

After they had done all they could for Rin, they went to sleep for the night.  Sango, Kagome and Shippo slept close to Rin, who was now awake.  She saw a figure in the door, coming in.  She recognized it as her Sesshomaru-sama.  "Sessy…" He carefully stepped over the others and sat next to her, stroking her hair, silently comforting her.  Soon he left as if he had never been there.  _'Why do I feel worry, tis such a human emotion.'_  He wandered back to Jaken whom was waiting outside the hut, baffled as to why the great demon killer was ere, but to scared to ask.  "Come Jaken, we shall leave now."  He scurried after.  "Yes, m'lord."

**-------------------------------------**

A/N:  Oh my god, I am soooo beyond sorry for not updating!  I feel so bad!  I have freed all of my minions as apology (sept my sisters, but there stuck with me)  ^_^  I am really busy, so it's hard to find the time to update.  I'll try harder, but now it's even worse since I have so many other fanfictions.  Cut me some slack?  Please??  ( ;_; )  thanx!  (if you said yes)  Review me please!  Hopefully I'll se ya'all soon!  Keep reading!  Bye!


End file.
